


Give Me a Hand

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Armor Kink, Both Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes are Playboys, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Bucky loves watching Iron Man fight. This leads to technical issues that can only be solved by Tony Stark. Sexiness ensues. (Three chapters of porn.)In this chapter, Bucky masturbates to thoughts of Iron Man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas yuuki_Illene and sadieb798!
> 
> And this chapter fills my square for Marvel Bingo for masturbation.

Bucky lay down in bed, glad to have finally escaped the well-meaning Avengers. The battle that day had been hard fought, but he had been on sniper duty. The field had been too large for just Hawkeye to cover, so he was up high instead of on the street. And during the battle, he had the fortune, not sure if it was the good or bad kind, to be covering Iron Man.

 

That's why he was so glad to escape, especially without going to Medical - he  _ really _ didn't want to explain his hard-on. The one he got from watching Tony's graceful dance through the air. The Iron Man suit was like an extension of Tony Stark, showing his grace and skill for all the world to see, and damn, Bucky loved watching it.

 

All of that led to the situation he was currently in: a raging hard-on for one of his teammates. A man who might be considered a friend, but who was certainly nothing more, no matter what Bucky wanted. He felt vaguely guilty for what he was about to do, since Tony  _ is _ his friend. But, the attraction Bucky had for him had gotten the best of him yet again. Like it had in the shower that morning, before bed the night before... okay, a whole bunch of times since his libido had returned along with his pre-HYDRA memories.

 

Bucky was naked in bed as he carefully wrapped his metal hand around his cock. The cool metal allowed him to imagine it was the Iron Man armor touching him. He slowly stroked up and down, not touching himself with his flesh hand in order to preserve the illusion. Sometimes he wanted to imagine being touched by Tony, but today, after watching the controlled power and stunning movements in red and gold he wanted to dream the armor was wrapped around his cock. At first it was a little rough because he was in such a hurry he didn't even bother with lube, but keeping his strokes gentle prevented issues from arising until he had enough precome to lubricate the proceedings.

 

As he stroked, he imagined one gauntlet from the armor coming around to grab his ass, as the other grew firmer in grasping his cock. Bucky's strokes grew quicker and rougher, his metal hand warming to the skin of his body, but still feeling like metal and preserving the illusion that Tony was wielding the Iron Man gauntlets to stroke his aching cock.

 

Bucky didn't last long. He had been hard since nearly the beginning of the battle, so he ended up spilling so quickly. While the orgasm was incredibly satisfying due to his imagination, he wished it had gone longer. With the serum, he figured he could go again, so he tried to get himself hard. He had come all over his hand and stomach, so he used that metal hand to slowly draw a finger through the come, playing with it. He closed his eyes as he did so, seeing the metal mask of the Iron Man suit looking at come-covered gauntlets that then traced up his happy trail, around his abs and chest before painting his nipples with the come. Slick with his own come, his metal hand teased and tweaked his nipples, stinging just a little bit in a way that shot a frisson of pleasure down to his cock. He shook with the overstimulation, but he didn't want this dream of the armor to end.

 

Still wet, he flattened his metal hand, running it along his own body, imagining the armor doing so tenderly. Part of why he loved the armor so much was that it was strong. He didn't have to worry about his own strength, or anything else if Iron Man was there to protect him. While Bucky loved imagining protecting Tony, or even imagining how much pleasure he would get from deliberately tempering his strength, it was a relief sometimes to imagine being safe in Iron Man's arms, where he didn't have to worry at all.

 

Finally, when he was all the way hard again and ready for another round, he went to curl his hand up to wrap around his cock again. When he tried, he realized a problem. This was the first time he had done this with his metal hand, and apparently it didn't like dried come. It wouldn't close.

  
_ Oh shit! _ Bucky thought desperately. He was going to have to see Tony to make sure he didn't damage anything. While he had a hard-on. For Tony and his armor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Tony and Bucky flirt, and maybe a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills my "Medical Setting" square for Marvel Bingo

Bucky hastily pulled himself together as much as possible, wearing his loosest sweats to conceal the fact he was still harder than a fucking rock because despite the embarrassment, Tony was going to be poking at him with his tools. The only thing that got him hotter than the Iron Man armor was watching Tony's hands. They were so competent, and so graceful; Bucky loved it when Tony worked on the arm and he was being touched by those hands. He felt the blush start to stain his cheeks, and took a minute to try and calm down. Clearly this wouldn’t be easy at all.

Bucky slipped into the elevator. “JARVIS, is Tony in the workshop?”

“No, Sergeant. He's on the medical floor updating some of the monitors.”

“Is he by himself?”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

“Take me to him, please.”

The elevator moved so smoothly it almost felt like it wasn't moving, but it was still far too quick to reach its destination. The elevator pinged and Bucky reluctantly stepped out.

“Hey, Tony, do you have a minute?” He called out reluctantly.

“What's up, Freezer pop?” Tony replied from a nearby room.

Bucky walked into the room, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. “I need your help.”

Tony's already bright eyes, lit up with glee. “Girl trouble? Boy trouble? I know all about both!”

If anything, Bucky could feel ’ his face getting redder; he was sure he looked like a tomato. “Ummm, not exactly. I, well, I got something on the metal hand and now it won't close,” he said in a rush..

“Slow down, Tastee freeze. I didn't quite catch that.”

“The metal hand isn't working because I got something on it.” Bucky's sure that ‘fire engine red’ would be an appropriate name for the color on his face at this point.

“If it happened at the battle, why didn't you say so at the time?” Bucky realized at Tony’s words that his mother henning of the whole team had backfired in this situation. He couldn’t claim that he didn’t want to go to Medical, not like the rest of the team did.

“It didn't happen at the battle.”

“Then what did you get on it? Nothing here in the Tower should have caused problems to my knowledge.” His head tilted to the side, perplexed, and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Apparently the hand doesn't like getting come on it,” Bucky's voice was practically a whisper at this point.

“Huh, didn't expect that chemical composition to affect the joints. Oh wait, I see how that might have happened. Well, since we're here, hop on up to this medical table. Might as well take advantage of it.” Tony leered. “May I ask what got you so eager given we just finished a battle? Might you have a thing for one of our teammates?”

Blushing, Bucky hopped up on the table. The problem with wearing his loosest sweats, though, immediately became apparent when they slid off, and his hard, throbbing erection became visible. 

Tony, not being an idiot, but also being an idiot, immediately said, “Is that for me?”

With that, Bucky regathered his inner playboy, the man who had consistently gotten dates not only for himself, but for his friend, and responded. “No, but your suit, however...”

Tony laughed. “I guess I deserved that. Now, let me see what I can do about it.” 

Bucky relaxed, relieved that Tony was going to move on to talking about his hand. But then, Tony leaned forward, carefully getting into Bucky's space. Bucky froze, heart pounding from more than fear.

“Let's make it all about me, now,” he purred. 

Bucky gulped. This was either going to be the best or worst time he had ever had.

“Oh, no, Mr. Stark, you're going to be all. About. Me.” With that, Bucky deliberately took his metal hand that he knew Tony knew was covered in his come, and rested it against Tony’s face. He then gasped as Tony turned his head and deliberately sucked on one finger, sending a jolt of arousal down Bucky’s body. With that, Bucky reached around and slid his flesh hand into Tony's pants, gripping his ass, and giving it one slow, firm squeeze.

“Mmm, well, well, well.” Tony's tongue delicately wet his lips. “You seem to be enjoying our tease.” A sudden wicked grin broke out on his face. “Want to make it more than a tease?”

“Doll, all you have to do is ask,” Bucky returned the wicked grin with one of his own. He slid the hand that was on Tony's ass forwards to the front of his pants.

Tony reached around and found a pair of medical scissors and asked, “Do you mind?” as he gestured towards Bucky's shirt.

“Only if you don't mind your shirt in pieces as well,” Tony responded to that by immediately slicing Bucky's shirt off. Bucky then showed just how strong he was by tearing Tony's shirt off with just the metal hand. As soon as both of them were naked, they plastered their bodies together by mutual agreement.

“Damn, Tony, you have one fine ass. Almost as good as Iron Man's.” Bucky's voice, rough with arousal, still contained a teasing lilt.

“And your washboard abs look almost as good naked as they do in tac gear,” Bucky’s mouth turned up into a smirk; Tony was going to give as good as he got. Bucky decided more action was needed, and pulled them both over onto the medical table. Just as he was about to figure out a way to get his hand around both their cocks, a knock came to the door.

“Mr. Stark, are you finished? We need the room.”

“Just a minute!” Tony managed to sound perfectly normal despite his raging hard on and clear readiness to have sex. He then whispered in Bucky's ear, “Let's continue this in my shop. I can look at your hand down there, and I can make it so no one can come down and bother us.” Tony then got up and got his pants on, Bucky following his example. “JARVIS, is the coast clear?”

“Yes, sir, and I can keep it clear until you reach the workshop.”

With that, the two men slipped down to the workshop to continue what had been so rudely interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they have sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fills the "Come Play" square for Marvel Bingo

Once inside the workshop, the two men pretty immediately divested themselves of their pants. The two of them were too eager to touch each other to go back to the teasing they had enjoyed when getting started. Instead, soft moans were the sounds heard in the workshop as they plastered their bodies against each other.

“Lube?” Bucky asked Tony, who then fumbled with one hand to pull it out of a drawer. Given that Bucky only had one fully functioning hand, he held it out for Tony to squirt lube on. The hand that was stuck open, he used to hold Tony close to him.

As soon as his hand was lubed up, he wrapped it around where both their cocks met, and started slowly rubbing. They may be eager, but Bucky was going to make this good for both of them. As Bucky continued the slow tease of their cocks, Tony wrapped his hands in Bucky's hair, pulling him close for an absolutely filthy deep kiss. The amount of stimulation had the two of them moaning in each other's mouths, which leads to Tony's hands trying to find more purchase. One grabbed onto Bucky's ass, while the other started teasing a nipple. Tony slowly withdrew from Bucky's mouth to whisper, “You're going to love every minute of this.” As soon as he finished speaking, he squeezed Bucky's ass and pinched his nipple at the same time, which led to Bucky's hand getting firmer and faster on their cocks.

One of Tony's hands reached down to join Bucky's, so both of their cocks are entirely encased in one hand or the other. Bucky carefully removed his hand so he can pick up Tony and move them to the couch. He sat down, reclining back with Tony on his lap so they can continue what they were doing. This way they'd at least be comfortable when they came.

Tony, being the showman, arched his back as he continued to run his hand over their cocks. His hand grew firmer and faster. Bucky used his metal hand on Tony's ass to keep him from sliding, while his other went to explore Tony's body, trying to figure out the places that make Tony moan the loudest. His nipples were a hot spot, but not his abs, and Bucky knew enough that exploring the center of his chest should be left for another day. Instead he dropped his hand down to take on their cocks, while Tony's slipped away. One of Tony's hands was holding himself up, but now that the other was free, he returned Bucky's favor in exploring his body. Thighs appeared to be merely good to grip on to, but nipples and sides clearly got moans from the man.

At this point, they were both close to coming. Their breaths were in synchronised moans and gasps, and Tony's eyes slid shut as Bucky's opened wide. They both spurted come, and due to angles, for the second time that day Bucky's chest was covered in come, though this time not only his own.Tony collapsed down next to him on the couch, and Bucky looked over with a wicked grin. “Want to see why I came to you for help with my hand?”

“Yes!” Tony was eager despite being wrung out from his orgasm. As soon as Bucky heard the yes, he started running his open metal hand through the come on his chest. He paid special attention to his nipples, using one finger to run around them, making sure to spread their mixed come all over. While Tony was focused on watching Bucky's metal hand, Bucky made a decision.

He took his flesh hand and dragged some of the come across Tony's nipples. Tony moaned at that, and fell back into the couch. “Please, Bucky! So good, but I don't think I have another in me today. Not if you want me to fix your hand.” Bucky looked down at his own body, and realized the serum was the gift that just kept on giving.

“You can watch while I have round three, then, if you want.” Bucky's grin started off wicked, but grew soft at Tony's eager face. “I just want one favor if you want to watch round three.”

“Anything!”

“Next time, we try it with the Iron Man armor.”


End file.
